


Something Old, Something New

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions of Oharano Etsugo and Horikawa Kenya, New Beginnings, They're not actually dating, also mentions of Goshozome / Oharano, and Horikawa / Adachigahara, this isn't super explicit but M rating is for safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Adachigahara is his best friend, and he's always been exactly what Goshozome needed.But, he doesn't need him like this anymore.





	Something Old, Something New

Another Saturday night.

Another night with his parents and brother out of the house. 

Another night of Adachigahara in his bed, messing up his sheets and smelling of Goshozome’s shampoo.

This was nothing new, Adachigahara’s body as familiar as the back of his own hand.  Goshozome had lost track of the number of times they had done this, because it had been going on since their first year of high school.  They had been friends for much longer, but something had changed when they first arrived at Sagami and won their first game as starters.  They needed to let out some excitement, relieve some tension. 

It was never meant to be more than a way to relieve stress, or to get some comfort after a long, rough week.

And it wasn’t.

They were best friends, nothing more.  Well, best friends that sometimes had sex when they were both single, because neither of them felt like giving up the fun part of dating, even if they never actually dated themselves.

Goshozome didn’t feel bad about that.  He loved Adachigahara as you would love any of your friends, but never once had he thought of his best friend as a romantic partner, a future boyfriend, or whatever mushy feelings you were supposed to associate with someone you were sleeping with. He knew Adachigahara felt the same way, because his whiney, noisy friend never held back his emotions on anything, and he surely wouldn’t have held back if he had broken their one rule.

Don’t fall in love. At least, don’t fall in love with each other.

Normally, Goshozome enjoyed every single moment with Adachigahara.  Hanging out after practice, goofing off on the weekends, or literally fucking around when their families were out of the house.  It was fun because they enjoyed being around each other, and they were always what the other needed, no matter what.

Someone to laugh with.

A shoulder to cry on.

Someone to release all your frustrations to, no matter what they may be.

Adachigahara was his best friend, and he could say that a million times, but he was never going to be the one thing he wanted.  The one thing he _needed_ right now more than anything.

So that’s why this felt wrong, when it never had before.

Adachigahara. Shota. Kissing the side of his neck, silent for once except for little whines that punctuated every thrust of Goshozome’s hips.  Blunt nails digging into his shoulders, holding him steady as Adachigahara’s legs wrapped around his hips.  Soft, dark eyes gazing up at him, holding the place of the golden brown he desperately craved.

His heart felt heavy, his stomach twisted in knots as his hips stilled.  Adachigahara being so close to him prevented him from pulling out all the way, but he still tried, pushing himself up onto his arms. Adachigahara clung on to him, his weight pulling him back down in to a chaste kiss.

“Yoichi, what’s wrong?”

Goshozome groaned at Adachigahara’s airy voice, and attempted to pull away again, this time succeeding in pulling out.  Adachigahara’s legs were still wrapped around his waist, but he wished his friend would just let him go so that he didn’t have to listen to the disappointed sounds of frustration falling from his lips.

“Shota, let me go. I want to stop.”

With a lazy sigh, Adachigahara loosened his arms and legs, allowing Goshozome to slip from his grasp. Goshozome sat beside him and pulled the sheets up to cover their lower bodies before flopping face down into his pillows, his arms surrounding his head as he tried to muffle his own frustrated sighs.

He knew Adachigahara was irritated. He could tell from the way his friend shifted, sitting up in bed, clicking his tongue periodically to let Goshozome _know_ he wasn’t happy that he had left him high and dry.  After all the time and effort they had spent preparing, Goshozome backed out after a few thrusts, despite nothing obviously being wrong.

Goshozome wanted to apologize. And he would, as soon as they had both calmed down enough to talk about this.  Adachigahara wasn’t going to leave without an explanation, and would sit there, pouting, until Goshozome said something. 

But every time Goshozome would breath in, try to calm himself and even out his heart rate, he would get a flash of a face, a picture of pretty yellow hair, and he’d be right back to where he started with.

Eventually, he joined Adachigahara in leaning against the headboard. He crossed his legs under the sheets, squirming around to find a comfortable spot, before finally settling, resting his head against Adachigahara’s shoulder.  His friend ignored him, occupied in tapping away at his phone as he had been for the last ten minutes.

“Hori?”

A small smile broke Adachighara’s long standing pout. Just from that small change in expression, Goshozome knew that this was the right thing to do.

And he also knew this would probably be the last time he and Adachigahara would be together like this.  They’d resume being ‘normal’ best friends after today, with no benefits attached.

“Mhmm.  Just asked him if he was busy tomorrow, and he invited me over to study for our test on Monday. Not _exactly_ what I had in mind, but Kenya’s so strict that honestly, the fact that he invited me anywhere without having to beg is amazing.”

“That’s good.” Relaxing against Adachigahara’s side, Goshozome read over the bit of conversation he could see on his friend’s phone.  Adachighara’s side of the conversation was mind numbingly sappy, while Horikawa’s was straight forward and direct.  It almost made Goshozome roll his eyes.

“Shota?”

“Hmmm?” Adachigahara was listening, barely, as he was focused on the much more meaningful conversation on his phone. 

“I don’t think we can do this anymore.”

“Oh? Okay.” Shrugging slightly to show he was okay with the proposition, Adachigahara sent his latest message to Horikawa before locking the screen and setting his phone in his lap. Pulling the blankets up to his chin, not at all careful if it hit Goshozome in the face, he rested his head against Goshozome’s and closed his eyes, appearing ready to fall asleep.

“Okay? That’s all?”

“Yeah, I figured this was going to come from one of us eventually. We call this off every once in a while when we want to date someone else, and I think Kenya is _finally_ coming around.”

Goshozome hummed, a wordless agreement. He knew how long his best friend had crushed on and lusted after their grumpy center, so he was surprised how long they had managed to keep doing this.  But Adachigahara was different than him.  He could keep doing this while still maintaining his feelings for someone else.  As long as Adachigahara wasn’t dating someone else, he wouldn’t feel bad about sleeping with Goshozome.

But Goshozome wasn’t like that.  His heart belonged to someone that didn’t even recognize him as a potential partner yet, and it still felt like he was cheating when he gave his body away to Adachigahara.

“So….how’s it going with that little blonde fly-half? I’m assuming this is about him.  You’ve been acting like an idiot ever since you got his number two weeks ago.”

Quickly sitting up, Goshozome accidently knocked his head against Adachigahara’s.  He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated groan as he pulled at his roots.

“I can’t stop thinking about him.  He’s being such a little tease, but he’s finally starting to talk to me, and each time I get a message from him, I fall in love with him a little bit more.” Releasing his hair, Goshozome slapped his hands down on his legs, curling his fists up in the sheets as he continued to rant.  “Etsugo’s just _so_ perfect and I just really want a chance with him.  He’s gorgeous, and smart, and good at everything he does and it’s _killing me_ when he plays hard to get because I can’t tell if he’s not interested or just messing with me.”

Laughing at his friend’s distress, Adachigahara rammed his elbow into Goshozome’s side.  “Maybe he’s just as stubborn and dense as Kenya is.  It’s taken him _forever_ to realize what I’ve been trying to do, and I’m still not sure that Kenya understands that I’d be his boyfriend or suck his dick the instant he asked. Whichever comes first.”

“Shota, you’re awful. That’s not even what I want from Etsugo right now.  I mean sure, it’d be nice because his body is fucking amazing…” Goshozome clasped a hand against his chest as he slid down into the sheets, laying down and staring at the ceiling. “I just want to spend some time with him right now. Let him get to know me, and all that other stuff can come later.  I just don’t know how else I can tell him that I like him without scaring him away.  I just want _him_ , you know?”

Adachigahara gave him a wry smile, his chin resting against a propped up knee. Of course Adachigahara knew.  Goshozome had had a front row seat to the show that was Adachigahara’s feelings for Horikawa Kenya for the past year a half. He had progressed from a weird lust that Goshozome still didn’t fully understand, to infatuation that had Adachigahara talking about him constantly, to the silent kind of love he experienced now.  Goshozome felt bad for Adachigahara at times, knowing that all his friend wanted was a bit of Horikawa’s time, but it had been near impossible to win over the boulder that was Horikawa’s personality. He was glad that Horikawa had finally started to see Adachigahara for the awesome person that he was, and stopped looking at him like another piece in his game of rugby-chess.

“What are we going to do, Yoichi?” Reaching down to pinch his friend’s nose, Adachigahara spit out his high pitched, grating laugh as his hand was slapped away.  “We’re both a mess. Everyone thinks we’re perfect, and we can’t even get a date.”

“Well we could, just not with who we want.” Goshozome’s chest rose with a deep sigh, and he closed his eyes to block out the world for just a moment.  “But we both will.  We’re going to get them, eventually.”

Adachigahara sniffed, a wet little sound that Goshozome was used to hearing.  He opened up one eye to watch his friend, and held out a hand to him that Adachigahara readily grabbed.

“I hope you don’t feel like I’m ditching you.  You’re still my best bud. Have been since middle school. I just…really want this to work out with Etsugo, and I need to focus on him to get it right.”

“I knoooooow. You’ve been going on about him for _weeks_ so I knew this was coming.”

“Hey, I put up with you for an entire _year_ when all you could talk about was how good Hori looked in the new uniforms.”

“So? I could deal with talk like that. Talk to me about how cute Etsu-chan’s little butt is. That’s much more amusing than listening to how _pretty he is when he pouts_ or how his eyes remind you of a sunset and all that mushy shit.” Adachigahara let out a fake gag, ignoring the way Goshozome rolled his eyes at him.

 “I’m _not_ talking to you about anything below Etsugo’s neck.  He deserves more respect than that.”

“Oh, boo hoo, I guess he deserved so much respect that you had to leave me with blue balls when we haven’t messed around in over two weeks.”

“Don’t blame me for wanting to be faithful to the man I love.  Maybe Hori can help you out with your little situation tomorrow.”

“Oh I _wish._ I’d choose him to fuck me over you any day of the week.” Sticking his tongue out, Adachigahara shot Goshozome a cocky little grin that was only disrupted by them both breaking down in laughter a few moments later. Adachigahara fell to the bed beside him, deliberately smacking Goshozome in the chin with his arm as they laughed.  They both struggled to catch their breath as they pushed their arms and legs against each other, faking a fight that only ended when one of them gave up.

“I’m going to be the god father of your babies with Etsu-chan, I hope you know that.”

Goshozome chuckled at the demand, propping his head up on one arm as he laid on his side facing his friend.  “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Let’s start with best man at the wedding first.”

Puffing out his cheeks, Adachigahara let an indignant pout overcome his face. “Only if you’re the best man in mine.  Kenya’s going to have to fight me for you.”

“No contest, no contest. I always have to say yes to the person who’s probably going to be my number one wingman in my quest to win Etsugo’s heart.” Clutching his chest dramatically, Goshozome flopped onto his back before staring up at Adachigahara with a pathetic pout on his face.

“Wow. It’s that bad?”

“It’s that bad.”

“Well I guess we’re both in the same boat then, so I can forgive you just this once for putting your BEST FRIEND second.”

Goshozome rolled his eyes as Adachigahara’s phone pinged, signaling the arrival of another text from Horikawa.  He watched as his friend’s face lit up, a stark contrast from all of the sarcastic smiles or cocky grins that normally plastered Adachigahara’s face.  For once, something in his relationship with Horikawa was going in the way Adachigahara wanted it to go, and Goshozome was beyond pleased to see his friend so in love and so happy.

He laid there quietly, watching Adachigahara talk back and forth with Horikawa until his own phone buzzed. Goshozome almost ignored it, sure that it was just his mom checking to make sure he had eaten something after practice, but he could physically feel the goofy grin spreading across his face when he saw Oharano’s name flashing on his screen.

Adachigahara giggled like a little kid, and Goshozome wore a cheesy grin while they both spent the rest of the night helping each other pick the right words and find the right things to say to hopefully make their respective boys feel the same way they do right now.

They eventually get cleaned up and get dressed, and share a bed that wasn’t built for two growing teenagers as they say their goodnights to the people they really want to be with, and through Adachigahara’s whines that Horikawa was an old man, Goshozome realized that the sick feeling in his stomach from earlier was gone.

The feeling that made him stop had receded, and Goshozome finally realized what it meant. 

He had been afraid.

Of continuing, and losing his chance with Oharano. 

Of stopping, and losing a piece of his friendship with Adachigahara. 

But now, as he lay back to back with him, he discovered that there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

Adachigahara and he had a weird friendship. It had always been a bit different than any other friendship he had come across.

Adachigahara was always what he needed, when he needed it, and Goshozome knew this. For the past couple years, he had needed Adachigahara as a lover and a friend, because he didn’t trust anyone else, or love anyone else enough to share that part of himself with.  But now. Now that he had found someone who fit into his heart so perfectly, he didn’t need Adachi in that way anymore.

Goshozome still needed him. As a friend. As his main line of support. As his first avenue for gossip and the latest rumors.

Goshozome had been scared of losing him, as if he feared that they wouldn’t have been as close after he ended this part of their relationship. But he had nothing to worry about.

Sure, they were ending a chapter to their friendship that had been really fun, and honestly difficult to give up.

But they were starting something so much better. Both in their friendship, and with the stubborn, haughty boys that had won their hearts.

Goshozome wouldn’t change the way their friendship had progressed for anything, even if that meant he wouldn’t have to hear all the gory details about Horikawa’s body that he could definitely live without.

“Hey, Yoichi? You asleep yet?”

Goshozome grumbled as he was shaken from his pre-sleep train of thought.

“Have you ever noticed that Kenya has a birthmark on his hip? I noticed the other day. It seems to go below his belt line. Your locker is closer to his than mine so if you’ve seen the whole thing you’ve gotta tell me what it looks like.”

Goshozome pressed his lips together as he tried not to laugh, letting Adachigahara ramble about all the things that he had noticed about Horikawa while changing for practice.  He cut him off with a wide, sweeping slap when Adachigahara tried to give details about the time all the third years bathed together at some training camp, not interested in hearing about _that_ part of his teammate’s body.

Adachigahara was always full of something crude to say.  They had started a new phase of their friendship that night, but Goshozome was glad that some things never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Goshozome and Adachigahara have been friends since middle school in my head and I'll keep saying that until proven otherwise.
> 
> This comes from all the talks I have with flyhalf-number10 on tumblr about our (my) #1 ships Gosho/Etsu and Hori/Shota. 
> 
> Also I can't stop writing about Sagami? And I have no complaints. Thanks for reading.


End file.
